


Pushing The Beds Together

by Mifudos



Series: Snuggles With Snumbledore [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Hinted Time Travel, M/M, Masochist Severus Snape, One Shot, Smut, Top Albus Dumbledore, Virgin Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifudos/pseuds/Mifudos
Summary: Albus finally decides it's time he and Severus pushed the beds together.





	Pushing The Beds Together

"Are you ready, Severus?" Albus asked the other wizard, who gave him a stern nod. "Alright, now push." He instructed, pushing his bed to the center of the room as Severus pushed his; joining in the middle. "There we go."

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Severus said in his usual manner that suggested such actions were beneath him.

"You said you've been wanting to push the beds together for a while, now." Albus reminded him as they adjusted the bedding to accommodate the newly formed "double bed".

"Yes, ... well." Severus shrugged as he fluffed the pillows.

"You know, if you're nervous about having sex, we can always cuddle, instead." Albus suggested, just managing to stifle his laughter at the other man's look of utter disgust.

"No, no." Severus dismissed. "I didn't ask for the beds to be pushed together for us to... cuddle." Shaking his head and wrinkling his nose, Severus newly determined began to remove his robes.

Quickly following suit, Albus began removing his own clothing when he spotted his pyjama top neatly folded on the bedside cabinet and picking it up, he addressed Severus. "I know this may sound odd but, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind putting on my pyjama shirt?"

Severus turned on his heels, giving the other wizard quite the view of his bared genitals. "I thought you said you didn't have any strange fancies?"

"It's not strange, I promise." Albus said. "I just want to see you wearing it."

"Fine. But if next time you want me to dress up as Gerald the naughty schoolboy, you can sleep on the sofa." Severus warned, swiping the shirt from Albus' hands. "I'm not doing up the buttons." Pulling on the shirt, Severus found himself drowning in fabric as Albus not only had much broader shoulders than he did but he was just over a foot taller than him; causing the shirt to come down just past his thighs. "I look ridiculous." He grumbled, turning to Albus, expecting him to be in hysterics but instead; the transfiguration professor blushed deeply, placing a hand over his mouth as his eyes traipsed over Severus' body.

Severus tried to clear his throat as he felt Albus' blush reflect itself onto his own face. "S-so, how would you like to do this?"

Albus felt strangely satisfied by Severus wearing an item of his clothing. It was also rather cute, though, he would never dare tell Severus that; least he remove it in horror. "On your back, for now." he instructed, pulling back the top covers of the newly made double bed. "Just until you're more comfortable."

Climbing onto the bed, Severus readjusted the pillows before laying down. "Remember, this arrangement is only until I'm more comfortable with anal sex. Then I'm topping, understood?" he reminded the older wizard as he joined him, kneeling just behind his legs.

"I promise, as soon as you're ready and confident, I let you take charge." Albus assured Severus as he pushed his legs up, shuffling forwards, between them. "You can rest your legs on my shoulders', if you want?" Holding one of Severus' thighs in one hand, he took hold of his penis in the other, laying it on top the other man's shaft; he sandwiched it between the two thighs, gently. Holding them together, he started to slowly thrust, drawing an unusually high pitched moan from the deep voiced wizard beneath him.

Laying his ankles on Albus' shoulders, Severus groaned at the building warmth growing between his thighs, balling his hand into a fist around the sheet below him. He could feel his shaft tightening as it was relentlessly brushed against. "You terrible tease." he complained, halfheartedly as a euphoric feeling past over him, forcing another moan to escape his lips.

"I thought I would warm you up first." Albus sighed happily, his foreskin rolling back and forth, exposing more and more of his penis' head. "We don't want to rush into it, do we?"

"I suppose not." Severus said, moaning loudly while his cock began to twitch, pleasantly.

Continuing to slowly thrust between Severus' thighs, he let go of his hold on them, pressing a firm kiss against the other man's left inner thigh. Then leaning closer, he softly brushed the back of his right hand against Severus' face; caressing his cheek and asked "Which finger?"

Severus hummed happily at the request. "The middle finger, as deep as you can push into me." he whispered. "I want to feel every inch, every knuckle moving deep inside me."

"You're very bold for a virgin." Albus observed, enjoying the feeling of Snape's soft, milk white skin against his hand.

"What can I say?" Severus began. "There might be a bit of Gryffindor in me." Taking hold of Albus' hand, he smirked. "If I'm lucky, anyway." Kissing the tip of the other wizard's middle finger, he smirked as the hand quivered in his grasp. Pulling Albus' hand closer still, he allowed the finger to part his lips as he engulfed it. Taking the whole length into his mouth, he sucked it hard. He then pressed his tongue against the digit, wrapping the tip of the organ around the finger, dragging it from the base upwards before pulling the digit free from his mouth. He smiled smugly at how much Albus' face was coming to reflect a cherry tomato in it's colour.

"Did you learn to do that in the nineteen nineties, too?" Albus breathed, looking between his finger and the man on the bed.

"Actually, I learned to do that after jointly reading an "erotic" novel with a friend, who had smuggled it from her mother's room. The book however, didn't go into much details, only hinting things here and there; unfortunately." Severus sighed at the memory.

"Okay, now try to relax yourself," Albus instructed as he grasped the plump of Severus' backside, spreading his cheeks and exposing his tight anus. Pressing his saliva coated finger to the muscle, circling it and feeling a shiver run down the other man's body. "I'm going to push in now." So, slowly he aligned his finger and pushed inside, feeling the warmth as it squeezed down on him like a vice. He paused before pressing inside, deeper.

Severus' fingernails began to dig into the bed sheet as he felt the pure burn as he was opened, the digit inching further and further. He tried his best to relax as Albus had advised, fighting against his body's instinct to clench up. "More, push in more." he growled, impatiently and was rewarded as the finger was pushed in a far as possible. He groaned as the knuckled pressed against his anus, the digit beginning to stir in his depths as the delicious anal burn caused him to bite down on his bottom lip. He gave a muffled moan as the finger twisted like a corkscrew, making Severus wonder if Albus was going to spontaneously yank it out. He felt his shaft's skin tighten at the thought, groaning at the sensation. "Albus, please, no more teasing. I need the real thing. And, don't you dare think of making me beg for it." He demanded, trying not to sound as desperate as he was.

Albus didn't need anymore prompting as he slowly withdrew his finger from Severus' still relatively tight feeling anus. Grasping the other man's inner thigh, he aligned his penis to the opening and pushed inside. A moan escaped his lips as he felt the anal muscle squeezed him pleasantly. Planting his hand in the space to the left of Severus' head, he continued to hold his thigh as he began to thrust rhythmically. "Let me know if at any point you want me to stop, okay?" Albus requested.

"Fine-fine by me." Severus managed, flinching slightly as Albus pushed in deeper. Albus' cock was much larger than Severus had expected and with each movement it felt like it was threatening to tear him in two. But he would be lying if he said he didn't revel in the wonderful burning pain and feeling the blissful fullness each time he was fully penetrated.

With the occasional groan and panting, the only sound to be heard was the creaking of their beds in rhythm with the deep thrusts. Then suddenly, Severus' legs were no longer limp and wrapped around his back, holding him in place as his fellow professor grasped his shoulders. "There. Albus, right there. Keep hitting that spot."

"Here?" Albus queried as he pulled out slightly before pushing back inside. He was answered by a satisfied sounding moan and Severus tightening his grip on his shoulders.

"Harder." Severus gasped as Albus' prick brushed against his prostate, causing an electric like tingle to rush through his body. "Give it to me harder." He was rewarded as the transfiguration professor slammed into him, sending a rapturous shock wave through his body. If the gentle probing of his sensitive area was like switching on a light, the full jostling hit that followed was like lighting up a football stadium. "Keep going! For the love God, keep going!" Albus' dick struck again with the same force. Severus tugged the other man closer, sandwiching his throbbing cock between their stomachs as precum spilled out of the tip. Albus thrusted harder still, Severus throwing back his head in undeniable bliss. All pretense of composure left him while a line of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. He was a mess; he was drooling, sweaty and sticky but in that moment he couldn't give a fuck as Albus pounded his anus unmercifully punching his prostate again and again, sending wave after wave of beautiful bliss surging through his veins. He was going to cum. He was cumming. "Fuck!" Letting go of Albus' shoulders, he threaded his fingers into the thick red hair as his warm seed poured out of his aching penis.

As Severus cam below him, Albus felt the potion master's anus clench up tighter. And although he would have wanted to continued, the unexpected tightening caused him to also cum. When he was sure he was finished, Albus pulled out to a low sounding groan from Severus and collapsed onto the bed besides him. "Are-are you-are you okay, Severus?" he panted.

"O-only pissed I didn't-didn't try it sooner." Severus sighed. "But at least tomorrow when I'm grading papers for four hours with a sore arse, I'll know who to thank."

"Sorry about-" Albus started but Severus cut him off.

"No, no." he insisted. "I'm going to enjoy every minute."

"Who's my little masochist, then?" Albus teased, playfully pinching Severus' face.

"You're lucky I'm exhausted." Severus said in what was suppose to be a warning tone but because of how tired he felt it didn't have as much threat to it.

Taking the opportunity presented, Albus leaned over and pressed a kiss to Severus' forehead. "Love you."

"Dickhead." Severus replied but a telltale smirk pulled at his lips.

"Love you, too." Albus laughed before cuddling up with the potions master. And despite that man's earlier protests, he didn't fight against the warm embrace and together they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
